The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for webbing retention and adjustment, and in particular to a method and apparatus for increasing friction on a webbing and preventing slippage of the webbing through a body member, like a buckle, with a resilient projecting member biased to engage the webbing wherein the resilient member is movable away from the webbing to ease adjustment of the webbing.
Buckles are well known for fastening one or more free ends of a belt or other strap, widely known as webbing, in countless applications including passenger and cargo restraints, lifejackets, and outerwear that has resulted in tremendous success in the marketplace. Buckles generally include a frame with several transverse members about which one or more end portions of webbing are secured. Typically, a first end portion of webbing is looped around one of the transverse members and secured to itself by means known in the art, and a second end portion of webbing is adjustably threaded between a combination of two or more transverse members that frictionally engage and prevent slippage of the second end portion of webbing. To improve frictional engagement of the webbing, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,349,449 and 4,791,709 disclose variations on a sliding transverse bar that moves in guide slots along inner side portions of the frame and is engageable with the webbing wherein increased tension on the webbing tends to increase friction with the slidable transverse member. To ensure engagement of webbing under a lesser amount of tension, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,905 and 5,170,539 disclose variations on a sliding transverse bar that is biased into engagement with the webbing by spring means. A separate transverse bar however has the disadvantage that it tends to bind in the guide slots, which may result in failure of the buckle. Furthermore, separate parts like the slidable transverse bar and spring means require additional manufacture or fabrication steps, must conform with narrow tolerances to ensure reliable operation, and moreover require additional assembly all of which results in increased cost.
Some of the problems discussed above are overcome by U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,555 which discloses, as illustrated in FIG. 5a of the present application, a unitary buckle 1 having first and second transverse members 2 and 3 interconnecting opposing sides 4 and 5 to form a body member having an upper side and a lower side. FIG. 5b illustrates an end portion of the webbing W extended from the lower side of the buckle upward and over the second transverse member 3, back downward between the first and second transverse members, and then between the webbing and a lower surface 6 of the first transverse member. The first transverse 2 member is positioned relative to the second transverse member 3 to form a path along which the webbing is fed to ensure sufficient friction to prevent slippage of the webbing under a tension T. These buckles however require that a minimum amount of tension be applied to the webbing before the webbing is frictionally engaged and prevented from slipping by the first and second transverse members. The webbing therefore has a tendency to slip through the buckle under little or no tension, which may frustrate efforts to secure the webbing. To decrease webbing slippage, FIG. 5c illustrates that the first and second transverse members are configured so that a plane aspect of the buckle is must be oriented at an increased angle relative to the webbing, in comparison to other prior art buckles, before the webbing may be adjusted or loosened between the first and second transverse members. This angle is sometimes referred to as the webbing release angle. Merely increasing the webbing release angle however does not entirely prevent loosening of the webbing, particularly when the webbing is under little or no tension and subject to movement as in the case of an active child loosely restrained by the webbing. In addition, space limitations may impede or prevent orienting the buckle at such an increased webbing release angle, and moreover orienting the buckle at such an increased release angle temporarily increases tension on the webbing, which may cause discomfort and result in injury or damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,530 overcomes in part some of the disadvantages discussed above with a unitary strap tensioning device having a spring-loaded clamp. The embodiments disclosed however are made from metal which requires fabrication steps including stamping parts from a metal sheet, subsequent bending of the stamped metal part, and coating of the finished part all of which increase costs. In addition, the disclosed embodiments are not readily formed from a plastic material and therefore do not have many of the advantages of a plastic device. For example, the metal is stressed during fabrication which may have an adverse effect on its strength, and metal is limited to application in non-corrosive environments. The disclosed embodiments also include functional structure with protruding appendages that can not readily be formed in a low profile design, which further limits application to environments where entanglement and snagging of the appendages is not a concern or safety factor.
In view of the discussion above, there exists a demonstrated need for an advancement in the webbing retention and adjustment art. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for webbing retention and adjustment that overcomes the problems in the prior art.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for anti-slip webbing retention and adjustment that increases friction on the webbing and prevents slippage of the webbing in at least one direction with little or no tension applied to the webbing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for anti-slip webbing retention and adjustment that eases adjustment of the webbing by reducing friction on the webbing and reducing the webbing release angle required to adjust the webbing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for anti-slip webbing adjustment that is economical to manufacture, reliable, and does not require assembly of separate components.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for webbing retention and adjustment that includes a body member having opposing side members interconnected by at least first and second transverse members. The body member has an upper side and a lower side wherein a lower side portion of the first transverse member forms a webbing contact surface. A resilient projecting member extends upwardly from a lower portion of the body member and includes a front side portion biased toward the second transverse member and engageable with a portion of the webbing between the resilient projecting member and the second transverse member to prevent slippage of the webbing in at least one direction with little or no tension on the webbing. The resilient projecting member is flexible away from the second transverse member to at least partially disengage the webbing to ease adjustment of the webbing by reducing friction on the webbing and reducing the webbing release angle required to adjust the webbing. In one embodiment, a front side portion of the resilient projecting member includes a ledge portion with a lower surface, a lower front face extending from the ledge portion thereof toward the lower side of the body member, and an upper front face extending from the ledge thereof toward the upper side of the body member wherein at least a portion of the front side portion of the resilient projecting member is engageable with the webbing and at least urges the webbing toward the second transverse member to increase friction on he webbing and prevent slippage of the webbing in at least one direction. In another embodiment, a front side portion of the second transverse member includes a ledge with an upper surface, an upper front face extending from the ledge portion thereof toward the upper side of the body member, and a lower front face extending from the ledge thereof toward the lower side of the body member so that the front side portion of the second transverse member at least partially complements the front side portion of the resilient projecting member. In one embodiment, the webbing is prevented from slipping in a first direction and is adjustable in second direction when the resilient projecting member is positioned toward the second transverse member wherein the resilient flexible member is movable away from the second transverse member to ease adjustment of the webbing in the first and second directions. The body member may be configured as unitary plastic buckle with a third transverse member interconnecting the opposing side portions wherein another webbing portion is looped around the third transverse member and secured to itself by stitching or other means known in the art. In another embodiment, the body member is configured as part of a buckle system with mating male and female portions.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings wherein like structure and steps are referenced by corresponding numerals and indicators.